Monster Secret
by MewFairySakura
Summary: Gwen and Trent have been dating for a few months and Gwen thinks it's time to tell Trent the family secret. Will it brake them up or make them stronger? GxT CxD GxB and others. First story, so please no flames. Rated T. Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Huuuuggggs!

**Hello everyone. ^^ This will be my very first fanfiction ever and it will be a long one.**

**Tyra: Hello everyone!!!! I'm Tyra and I will be in this story. ^^**

**Darol: So will I. We are originals created by the idiot.**

**Hey!!!!**

**Darol: It's true.**

**Tyra: Shut up Darol. * Hits him in the head with a mallet ***

**Darol: Owwww!!**

**Serves you right!!! Anyway…. Tyra…**

**Tyra: Right! MewFairySakura doesn't own any of the characters, *except me, Darol, and others that will mentioned in the futer * of TDI in this story. Now, please enjoy yourself. ^^**

_Summary: Gwen and Trent have been dating for a few months and Gwen thinks it's time she told Trent her family's secret. Will it ruin their relationship or make it stronger? Who knows… What the?! Why is there a crow behind me?!_

**Tditditditditditditditditditidtditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditditdi**

It was a bright spring day with the birds chirping and the wind blowing. A 16 year old girl was stand on the corner of an empty street, waiting for someone. _What's taking him so long? _She thought. The person she was waiting for was 10 minutes late and she was about to leave. _No!! _She shouted in her head. _He said he'd be here and I believe him. Plus, I have to tell him before this gets and further. _Just then, a 17 year old boy came running down the street, panting.

"Hey…*pant*" he said.

"Hey yourself," she answered. "What took you?"

"Sorry Gwen, I had to help my mom with something," he answered, still panting.

"I know Trent," Gwen sighed, "You'd help a complete stranger if they asked, and that's what I love about you." With that, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. I needed that,"

"You're welcome."

"So," he sighed, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you can't be shared with anyone. I repeat anyone."

"You know you can trust me Gwen."

"Okay, the truth is I'm-" she was cut off when a 12 year old girl, out of nowhere, hugged Gwen.

"Big Sis!!!!!!" She shouted, still attached to Gwen.

"Tyra?!" Gwen shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

So, what do you think?

Darol: I haven't appeared yet, so what do **you **think?!

Tyra: Ha! I appeared before you did. :P

Darol: '-' Whatever…

Anyway, please review. And thank you for reading. More will be up soon. *bows*


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Wand!

**Hello again everyone!!!!! This is MewFairySakura signing on.**

**Tyra: Hello again everyone!!!! ^.^**

**Darol: …**

**Tyra: Say something!!!**

**Darol: …Yo…**

**Tyra: Idiot… anyway, enjoy this new update.**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

"Uhhh, Gwen…" Trent asked, "Who in the world is that?"

"You mean her?" Gwen replied, pointing to the black haired girl. Trent nodded. "Yeah, she's my little sister."

"I thought you said you only had a brother."

"I know. This is one of the things I was going to talk to you about. You see, she and I have different mothers but, the same father."

"Oh. What else were you going to talk to me about?"

"Wait!!!" Tyra suddenly shouted, facing Trent "You're the Trent big sis was writing about and you don't know about the family's secret." Then she turned toward Gwen. "You haven't told him yet?!"

"I was just about to when you suddenly appeared!!!"

"What, can't blame me, I haven't seen you in 7 years!!!"

"That's because of the family feud. Remember genius?!"

"That's it!!!" Tyra shouted, "I'm out of here!!" She then took a silver staff with black wings on the top and all kinds of jewels on the bar.  
"Don't you dare Tyra!!!" Gwen shouted, trying to grab the staff.

"Transform!!!" Then a shining light surrounded Tyra. When the light cleared, a crow had taken Tyra's place and flew off with the staff in its beak.

"Dang it!" Gwen shouted, "She just had to learn that spell!!!"

"What in the world is going on?" Trent asked, confused.

Gwen sighed, "As I was saying, I'm a witch."

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITTDITDITDI**

**Sorry my chapters are short. I'm just lazy. :P**

Tyra: You made me sound like a jerk.

Darol: Perfect description.

Tyra: Hey!!!

Anyway, Review!!!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Spying

**Hello everyone I'm back just like I said!!! I'll keep my promise to update daily, so expect a new chapter a day. I'm so sorry that they're short, I can only think of very small ideas.**

**Tyra: Once again I'm here.**

**Kiari: Hey, I'll be in this story!!! I have hair the same color of Sadie and Katie's hair style. I usually wear a black gown with ferrets and swallows on it.**

**Carol: I will be also be featured in this story. I have hair just like Courtney's. I wear a brown gown with falcons all over them.**

**Brittney: Hey ya'll!!! I have hair just like Bridgette's and a gown with the sea and seagulls all over them. I like to surf.**

**Darol: Why do all the girls get introduced first and I'm not even in a chapter yet other than the A/N.**

**Easy. I don't like you. ^^**

**Darol: You suck!!!!**

**Whatever, Tyra…**

**Tyra: Oh! Right! Everyone mentioned in this author's note are originals, not copied. Everyone else, don't belong to her. Now, on with the show!!!!!**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

"Wait, did you just say you're a witch?!" Trent shouted.

"Yes…" Gwen replied, turning her head away from his eyes. "How do you feel about that?"

"Gwen, were you scared?" Trent asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah. I was really scared, scared that you might hate me."

"Gwen," Trent sighed, "I could never hate you." Gwen still had her head down. "Gwen, please look at me." When Gwen didn't look up, Trent took his hand and placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. "I could never hate you Gwen. You're special to me, beautiful, and the only one who can understand me. I love you, no matter what you are." With that, he kissed her on the lips. Gwen was shocked but kissed back.

"Get a room you two!!!"

"Who was that?!" Gwen shouted, breaking the kiss.

"Shut up Kiari, you're going to blow our cover!"

"Uhhh, guys I think our covers are blown."

"Uh Oh! Brittany's right Carol! What do we do?!"

"The only thing we can do. Transform!!!" Then, a shining light enveloped the tree where the voices came from. Then a falcon, seagull, and swallow flew out with wand in their beaks.

"Fly faster girls!!" The falcon shouted.

"Sorry, I can't fly that fast! I'm a seagull!!" The seagull shouted.

"By the way, has anyone seen Tyra?" The swallow asked.

"She probably got tangled in the branches again"

"True…"

"I can hear you guys!!!!" A voice shouted from below. "Can you come and help me, I dropped my wand again."

"We're coming Tyra!!!" The swallow shouted.

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

**Cliff hanger!!!!**

**Tyra: Why do I get stuck in a forest?**

**Because I thought it was funny.**

**Tyra: It is kind of funny. In a twisted way.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Animals

**Hello everyone. I'm back and just had sugar!!!**

**Darol: In short, she's totally hyper so be prepared for random stuff she just thought of.**

**Tyra: It's true. Oh Yeah, soon she is going to be making a Christmas special. It'll be funny.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

After a few…hours…the girls finally got Tyra out of the branches.

"Thanks guys," Tyra sighed. "But, I do have one teensy favor. Could you please find my wand? I dropped it in the forest."

"No problem T. We'll find it." Brittney said with a smile.

"You're too nice Brittney." Carol sighed.

"That's why she is in charge of first aid." Kiari laughed.

"True." Carol surrendered with a sigh.

"I can't believe you lost your wand in the forest, your animal's homeland!!!!" Gwen shouted.

"Hello, I was thrashing in the branches," Tyra shouted back, "I wasn't keeping track of it!"

"You know a witch is never safe without her wand!!!"

Tyra was about to yell back but, Trent stopped her."Sorry to but in but, what do you mean a witch is never safe without his or her wand?"

Gwen sighed, "You see, without a wand, a witch is just as powerless as a human. No offense."

"None taken." Trent replied, hugging Gwen.

"AWWWW!!!!" All the girls shouted.

"I have another question. What do you mean animal's homeland?"

"I'll take this Gwen." Carol stated, "You see, all witches have at least one animal guardian rarely there is a witch that has two animal guardians. Anyway, once a witch learns the spell 'transform,' they can change partially or fully into the animal."

"Ohh."

"Wow!" a voice suddenly shouted from a nearby tree, "I can't believe you dropped your wand."

"Darol, if I could fly up there now, you would be a pulp."

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry it's short

**Hi again. This will be the last chapter for a while.**

**Tyra: She's going to be in Florida all next week, maybe.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

"You're all talk Tyra," Darol shouted, "You're a crow, you can still fly."

"Oh, I guess you didn't notice my wings!!!" Tyra shouted spreading her wings. Her feathers on her wings were bent from thrashing in the branches.

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

Sorry it's short, I mean really short but I have to go to bed and I'm leaving tomorrow. Bye everyone. ^^


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Back!

**I'm back!!!! Sorry that I'm late updating. I well…**

**Tyra: She's addicted to the Sly Cooper games so be expecting a Sly/Carmelita fanfic soon.**

**Traitor…**

**Tyra: :P**

**Anyway on with the show, oh, and if you have any ideas for the story, tell me them in your reviews ^^**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

"Sorry," Darol said, still perched on the tree, "I didn't know your wings were hurt."

"Apology accepted." Tyra mumbled.

_Why me? _Gwen thought to herself. _Why do I have to have the crazy relatives…? _She glanced at Trent. _I hope he doesn't think I'm as crazy as them._

"Brittney, please tell me her wings aren't permantly damaged!!" Kiari shouted, while shaking her violonly.

"She'll be okay," She replied, "She just needs to rest."

"Thank god…" Kiari sighed.

"You should know that by now Kiari," Carol said, hitting her litely on the head, "We can't lose the 'Leader'.

"What's the 'Leader'?" Trent asked.

"Well…"

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

**Sorry it's short but, I'm running out of ideas.**

**Tyra: All because of Sly Cooper.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Leader

**I'm so getting tired of this…**

**Tyra: I feel ya…**

**Why me? Why do I have to do this again?**

**Tyra: On with the show!! *faint***

**Hey! I need you in the story!!!**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

"The 'Leader' is the one member of a group of witches or monsters that makes sure everyone in the group is following the many laws of the magical world."

"Trust me," Tyra blurted, "it's not as easy as it seems, so many laws… My brain hurts recalling all of them."

"I feel ya T," Darol sighed while patting Tyra on the back with his wing. "Oh Yeah! Forgot to tell you guys, I'm a 'Leader' of a group as well."

"When did that happen!?" Brittney shouted.

"About a year ago," Darol replied.

"Look out for flying pigs," Carol whispered to Kiari.

Kiari started sniffing the air and started growling. "There's someone else here. Someone I don't like."

"Uh oh!" A voice shouted from behind a nearby tree.

"Attack!!" Tyra shouted. At that simple command, everyone started pecking the intruder's head. Even the crows that were watching joined in. The figure who had been listing the whole time stepped out the shadows, with birds swarming around her head.

Gwen suddenly shouted when the figure stepped out of the shadows, "What the?! What are _**you**_ doing here?!"

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

**Once again, sorry it's short but, I'm tired and need to plan for a new chapter so, please review. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Attack The B!

**Here's the next update. I'm tired.**

**Tyra: Trust me, we are all tired.**

**Darol: I barely talk and I'm tired.**

**Oh! Before I forget, my Sly Cooper story is up.**

**Darol: Just the first chap though.**

**Anyway, to the story!!**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIDTDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

"Oh great," Trent sighed, "Don't tell me that's Heather…"

"No wonder I didn't like that scent." Kiari whispered.

"In that case," Tyra shouted, turning toward the crows, "Keep attacking my friends!!" The crows still attacked Heather's bald head.

"Wait," Gwen said, "You don't like Heather either?"

"You think?" Tyra asked sarcastically. "She broke you and Trent up in TDI!!!"

"You were watching the show?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Yep," Tyra replied happily, "My trainer couldn't pry me from the TV when it came on."

"Wow!" Gwen shouted, _**very**_ surprised.

"Hey, our family might be feuding, but you're my sister, even if we have different mothers."

"Thanks." Gwen sighed hugging the little crow.

"Choky no breathy..." Tyra said with a high pitched voice.

"Sorry," Gwen said letting her go. Meanwhile Heather was running in the background, screaming her head off with a bunch of crows swarming her.

"Should I call them off now?" Tyra asked while watching Heather run back and forth.

"No, this is the best thing that has happened to me yet." Gwen replied.

"I'm down with that!" Carol shouted. Then they all started laughing.

"Guys," Brittney interrupted, "I'm going to visit my sis back at the beach, k?"

"Me too." Carol sighed, "Hopefully I don't hit my head on the way."

"Why don't all of you visit your older siblings," Tyra announced, "Me and Kiari will stay here."

"Thank Tyra!!!" Brittney and Carol shouted while flying away.

"I hope they find them." Kiari said.

"Me too…" Tyra whispered to herself.

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIT**

**This one is done. I won't be updating tomorrow because my friend is coming over.**

**Tyra: See ya!!! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Crash Landing

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my friend kept me up all night.**

**Tyra: Till 4:00am.**

**Here's the update and Happy New Year!!!**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIT**

"Okay," Courtney sighed, "Duncan is officially late!!!" It was about 5 minutes after 12 and Duncan was supposed to be where Courtney was waiting by 12.

Meanwhile in the sky, "Alright, make sure no branches are in my way. Check. No stones flying towards me. Check. My sister below me is pissed. Che- What?!" Carol, surprised seeing her sister, crashed landed right on to Courtney, which knocked her and Courtney out. Carol started panicking. "All right, all I have to do is fly out of here and pretend nothing happened."

Unknowingly to Carol, Duncan was on his way to meet Courtney when he saw her unconscious and a falcon that looked like it was having a nervous breakdown. He also thought he heard the falcon talk. "What the??" he asked out loud as he picked up his pace.

Carol was getting her wings in motion when Duncan came up behind her and grabbed her. "What's the matter with you?!" He shouted at Carol.

"Uhhh…squawk…" She answered. _Just my luck, _she thought, _my big sister's boyfriend had to show up just when I was about to fly away. I think karma finally caught up to me. I shouldn't have pranked my sister all those years… Good bye cruel world._

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIT**

**Cliffhanger!!! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ocean Dive

**Sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy with a lot of stuff.**

**Tyra: Not video games!!!!**

**Anyway I'm going to be rotating between the group so, this one is about Brittney.**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITIDTI**

"Wahoo Hoooo!" Brittney shouted, "Flying on the ocean breeze!!!! But, I rather swim in the ocean." She then spotted the ocean right below her. "Now that's service!!! Oh!!! First I have to make my wand a pattern on my body then transform into a dolphin!!" A light blue light surrounded her as she dove down in the ocean. "Alright, now that I'm in here, I'm going to find some swimmers and play with them." As she searched, she saw a women, about 2nd year in high school, swimming near her. _Perfect._

She then rose up and started chirping, not even looking at the swimmers face. "Oh," the swimmer sighed, "it's so cute!!"

_Wait… _Brittney thought _that can't be who I think it is!!!_

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIT**

**Sorry it's short but, I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**Brittney: I agree.**

**Anyway, review. ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11: Patern

**Thanks for the reviews everyone ^^**

**Tyra: Finally it comes back to me!!!!**

**Darol: Hey!!! Me too!!!**

**Kiari: Me as well!!!**

**Tyra: Alright, alright. You guys too.**

**Anyway, time to continue!!!**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIT**

Meanwhile,

Tyra and Kiari are discussing what is going on with the girls and Gwen and Trent are just sitting and listing to them blabber.

"I wonder how Carol is." Kiari asked herself. "I hope she isn't in any trouble."

"Knowing her," Tyra replied, "she crashed landed, crashed right onto her sister, and is now being chocked by her big sister's boyfriend."

"That's true." Kiari sighed, "She always sucked at landing. What about Brittney?"

Tyra replied. "She probably used the pattern and transformed into a dolphin and is playing with the swimmers."

"True."

"I hate to interrupt this conversation but," Trent said, "what is this pattern you're talking about?"

Tyra slaps her forehead and shouted, "I completely forgot that I could use the pattern to change shape and to explain what it is. You see, the pattern is something a witch can use. Saying a special spell, the wand becomes a pattern on the body so you can transform into any of you animals."

"Tyra doesn't use it that much though."

"Alright," Trent nodded.

"You two make a great team you know that?" Gwen laughed.

"How?" Tyra asked.

"Kiari is smart and you're not."

"Hey!!!!"

**TDITDITDITDITDITDIDTDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

**Sorry guys but that's it.**

**Carol: You'll see what happens to me in the next chapter.**

**Until then, see ya!!! ^^**

**Carol: Review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been sick recently. Anyway, I may as well give you another chapter.**

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDTDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDIT**

Now back with Carol….

Duncan was glaring at the little falcon and clutching her. "Seriously, I know that you know something that I don't know about what just happened."

"Squawk…" was all Carol could say. _Oh god, _she thought, _please Courtney, wake up soon and tell him what happened before I spill the secret!!!!"_

For once in her life, the heavens listened to her and let Courtney wake up, just in time. "Duncan," She said, dazed, "What are you doing to the poor bird?"

"Princess!!" he shouted, letting go of Carol and hugging Courtney. "I'm glad you woke up. Does that bird have anything to do with this?" _Shoot. _Courtney thought. _Of all the witches and monsters in the world, it had to be the one who shares my flesh and blood._

"No," she lied, "it's just a pesky bird that has nothing to do with me being knocked out. None the less, why are you talking to it? It makes you look weird and questioning." _Please buy that, please buy that, I can't think of any other lies. _She thought.

"I guess I do look stupid." He finally said while setting down the bird.

"Thank god!!!!" Carol accidently shouted. "I can get out of here!!!" _Shoot… _Courtney thought. Carol looked around, "Oppps… I wasn't supposed to talk yet right?" Courtney nodded. "My bad…"

"I ought to kill you…" Courtney sighed darkly.

"Eeeppp!!!!"

**TDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDITDI**

**Well, that's it for now. My Sly fic will be updated sometime this week. Until next chap, see ya. ^^**


End file.
